1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device and method for manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to semiconductor-chip exfoliating device and method that are constructed so as to lift off an adhesive sheet having a semiconductor chip by means of lift-off pins whereby one semiconductor chip can be exfoliated from the adhesive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open (heisei) No. 10-112465 discloses a prior art apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor devices. In the apparatus, a semiconductor chip adhered to an adhesive film (dicing sheet) is lifted up by lift-off pins (needle pins) to thereby exfoliate the semiconductor chip from the adhesive sheet. The so-exfoliated semiconductor chip is used to manufacture a semiconductor device.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, a single semiconductor chip is lifted up by using a plurality of needle pins.